


A Second Chance?

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Steve cannot forget Peggy and you become his second choice.Warnings- Angsty SteveI don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but AO3 & Ttumblr, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Captain America x Reader, Captain America x you, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Second Chance?

_Red_. That was all that Steve saw when he entered the party. _Red_. Raw anger radiated from him like heat from an asphalt road on a hot summer day. Everyone at Tony’s party looked at the angry Captain and gave him plenty of room, unwilling to bear the brunt of his temper. 

He slowly walked across the room, his eyes searching for your silhouette. Finally, he found you talking to Pepper on the balcony of the Avengers tower. You were wearing his favourite dress, the white one with lace on the top and a little bit of flare at the knees. You were your usual charming self, making Pepper smile with your innocence. _Huh_ , Steve snorted, _if only they knew how petty you could be._

You looked at him as he stepped towards the balcony, feeling his presence. But, his expression made you stop. It was obvious he was furious, but why? As far as you knew, there were no new missions at the moment and the world was safe, at least for the time being. Apparently, Pepper noticed Steve’s body language as well and slightly nodded when you excused yourself.

In the last year with Steve, you had gotten pretty good at handling his temperamental nature. In all the time you had shared with him, you had never seen Steve this furious. You followed him quietly into his apartment that you shared with him, and flinched when he closed the door with a BANG.

He glared at you from across the room, his nostrils flaring as if he could breathe fire. Fists clenched, he slowly started walking towards you. “How many times have I said that you will NEVER measure up to Peggy?” he spat.

“Al-almost everyday Steve,” you stammered. Even after all these years, Peggy still claimed a special place in Steve’s heart and he didn’t miss any opportunity to bring it up. His words and his compass were a constant reminder that you would always hold a second place in his life. But you didn’t mind though, because for you, Steve was the only one there could ever be.

“And how many times have I asked you to stay away from the compass?” he asked. “Many t-times Steve. W-what happened?” you asked, clearly nervous with Steve’s demeanor.

“Why did I find my compass covered in red wine on the couch?” his voice dripping with anger. This was news to you as well. You had never touched the compass, knowing it would upset Steve. 

Shaking your head, you tried to reason with him, “Steve this is the f-first time I am hearing about this. I-I promise you I had n-nothing to do with this. Should we ask F.R.I.D.A.Y? M-maybe she caught something on tape?" 

"Do you honestly think I am that dumb?” Steve snapped as he stepped further, “Her tapes have been wiped clean. And only you have access to that, don’t you? Ms. Head of Security?”

“Steve, please believe me, I did no such thing. Let’s go to my office and we can figure this out,” you pleaded with him. 

“ _YOU_ disgust me. I can’t even look at you. Make sure your stuff is cleared out of my apartment by tonight,” he stormed out after the command.

You couldn’t just stand there and watch the love of your life just breakup with you. And so, you rushed out after him, hoping to knock some sense into his arrogant brain.

In an attempt to get away from you, Steve headed to the party, with you almost near his heels. 

“Steve,” you called out to him, not wanting to create a scene, but he had already entered the party and was walking towards the bar near the pool. You almost sprinted to catch up to the man. When you finally did, you placed a small hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Steve please l-lis… **ARGGHH**!”

In an attempt to shake you off, Steve had pushed you. Now in his head, it was a light push, but for your petite body, the impact of the push threw you into the deep-end pool.

You fell with a loud splash. Panic gripped you as you kept sinking into the water, flailing your arms and legs around as you miserably tried to swim.

Almost instantly, you saw yourself being enveloped by a ball of red light, lifting you out of the water and onto the edge of the pool. 

As you coughed up water, someone covered you with a blanket and started rubbing your back. You looked up to see Bruce’s reassuring face. 

“Good job Wanda,” you heard, was it Clint? “Thank God this went better than the wine accident.”

“Sshhhh,” you guessed you heard Wanda shushing him.

“What do you mean by ’ _wine accident_ ’?” Steve asked with authority. 

“Uhhh,” Clint fumbled for words as Wanda looked guilty, “Wanda and I were practising her powers in the living room when, by mistake, she kinda spilled red wine on your compass. So yeah… But it was closed…”

Steve fumed at Wanda, and received a silent apology in return. 

You slowly stood up and started making your way towards the apartment, wanting to clear out your stuff before the night. You had never thought that Steve would get physical with you. All this time, you had patiently tolerated his temper, telling yourself that he led a hectic and violent life and that he probably needed an outlet to blow off his steam. But today he crossed a limit.

Steve saw you walking out, and stepped in your direction, hoping to follow you to the room. But he was stopped by Natasha, “Don’t,” she said sternly, “Let her go. She doesn’t deserve to be treated this way.”

…

It had been a year since that fateful day. You had quit your job at Stark Industries and moved out to California, where you were working with an international tech company. 

Everyday, without fail, you had received a red rose, with a single note - _I am sorry_ , written in Steve’s almost illegible handwriting. It didn’t matter where you went, you always received a rose, which you dutifully gave to your old neighbour, always managing to make him smile his toothy smile.

Today, however, you received a small package with the rose. Without a second thought, you threw the package in the garbage bin on your way to work. But as you entered your office, you found the same package on your desk. Again you threw it into the dustbin, immersing yourself in your work. 

You reached home quite late, exhausted with day. As you entered your modest apartment, you found the package sitting on your living room table. Exhaling loudly, you picked it up and threw it out of the window. 

“It’s not nice to throw away somebody’s gift,” Steve said quietly from behind her. 

“Yes but it is nice to throw your girlfriend into the swimming pool,” you snorted, not surprised to see him there.

“I am sorry,” he spoke with remorse, “I didn’t mean to. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” “Wow, who managed to knock some sense into you?” you said with as much sarcasm as you could muster. 

He blocked your way, careful not to touch you as you were headed for your bedroom. “Just open this once,” he said, revealing the real box from behind him. “No. I don’t want to have anything to do with you,” you said crossing your arms.

Sighing in defeat, Steve opened the box to reveal his compass. “I hope this shows you how serious I am about you, about us. Here, open it,” he offered you the compass. 

“No,” you again replied with defiance. 

He huffed as he pressed the button to open the compass. Now, instead of Peggy, it was your image that adorned the metal inside. You raised your eyebrow at him as he looked at you expectantly.

“Do you really think this will make up for everything you have done?” you asked him incredulously. “No, I know it won’t,” he hung his head shamefully, “but at least it’s a start. I am sorry. I know I hurt you, but please give me a second chance. I…” he sighed, “I need you.”

Stepping away from him, you headed for your bedroom, “I honestly need time to think about this Steve. You cannot just expect me to move on with you like nothing happened just because you are sorry.”

Turning the doorknob to the room, you said with spite, “You let yourself in my house, you can see yourself out Captain,” and with that, you entered the bedroom and closed your door.


End file.
